


Fiery Red

by skylandmountain



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 19:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylandmountain/pseuds/skylandmountain
Summary: Mulder tries to help Scully and himself with that 'time of the month'





	Fiery Red

Mulder is already at his desk when Scully pushes open the door to the basement office.  
He's already checked the calendar and knows that the next few days won't be pretty but then he doesn't need a calendar to tell him that, the look of uncompromising determination on Scully's face tells him that the usually good natured Scully was going to be out of the office today.  
Deciding against a 'good morning' he opts for just a casual "morning Scully" the 'good' part would surely lead to a antagonist conversation about what was actually good about the morning. He made that mistake last month and the one before that and he's certainly not doing it again.  
Scully shrugs off her coat and mutters a barely audible "morning Mulder" before she bangs her bag down on the desk with such force Mulder pencils wobble in their desk tidy.  
Mulder regards her carefully from across the desk as she sets to work, furiously typing up their latest report. He could of course just come straight out with it and tell her he knows why she's so damn grouchy. After all he knows she's not embarrassed, she tells him often enough she's a medical doctor. It's just her sheer stubborness and aversion to admitting anything is amiss that's the stumbling block.  
Mulder is just pondering on those thoughts when he realises Scully is looking at him "are you doing any work today Mulder or am I doing everything?" she says her acid tone cutting through the silence like a knife.  
"Sorry Scully" he says meekly "I was just"  
"Never mind Mulder I don't care what you were or weren't doing can you just get on with some work I don't want to be here late tonight"  
"Oh" he says before he can stop himself "do you have plans for tonight, a date perhaps?"  
Scully's right eyebrow shoots up "no Mulder I do not" she says and carries on typing.  
The truth is she doesn't want to be here at all, her skirt feels too tight on her tummy, she's hungry but feels like throwing up, her head hurts and she's not sure if she feels like crying or cuddling a hundred kittens. She bites her lip, she can feel tears stinging her eyes. Ok she thinks it's the crying not the kittens this time. She turns away from Mulder pushes her chair back and practically runs for the door. In the bathroom she splashes her face with water. She's her own worst enemy, she hates to appear weak. If she just told Mulder she felt awful he'd be kind and send her home to bed but she didn't want that she needs to prove that she's as tough as any male FBI agent.  
Mulder doesn't know what to do, she didn't turn away quickly enough and he'd seen her tears threatening to ruin her steely exterior.  
She comes back into the room, avoiding his gaze she sits at her desk. Mulder takes a breath "Scully are you ok?" he says gently. "I'm fine" is all she says and buries herself in a tower of paperwork.  
Mulders resumes looking at her with a mixture of trepidation and awe until the phone ringing on his desk shakes him back to reality.  
"Ok sir we'll be in right away" he says putting down the receiver.  
"Skinner wants to see us in his office"  
"I gathered that" she says testily " what have you done now Mulder?"  
Mulder is about to protest but it's too late Scully is already out the door and heading to Skinners office.  
"Sit down agents" Assistant Director Skinner looks straight at them and starts talking about their latest case "will this take long Sir?"Scully interrupts "I have work to get on with"  
Skinner is a little taken aback "is everything ok agent Scully you seem a little... "  
"cranky" Mulder says trying to help Skinner out then realising he'd actually said it out loud.  
He slowly turns to look at her oh god she's shooting daggers at him and Skinner is looking at him with an expression that reads 'do you have a death wish' He shifts uncomfortably in his chair and shrugs his shoulders " it's true" he offers quietly under his breath.  
Skinner looks at the two of them, he's not quite sure what's going on here and probably doesn't want to but he has some news, good news.  
"Anyway" he starts after his interruption from Scully " I've decided to give you both a long weekend, you're free to go at lunchtime you both need some time off and it's quiet here at the moment"  
Scully wants to kiss him but instead she offers a simple " thank you sir that is much appreciated" as she exits his office.  
Mulder is pleased too, more for Scully than himself. He likes to be with her and an early finish means less time with her and he had been determined to get her to admit she felt dreadful this month. All he wanted to do was help her.  
If he was going to get anywhere near that he needed to think and fast. It's obvious she's not going to show any weakness so he needs to play her at her own game and he might just know how.  
He leaves their office for a while and when he returns he's grinning broadly. Scully doesn't look up so he has to circle her desk a couple of times before he gets a "Mulder what do you want"? from her.  
"I've done something good Scully, seeing as we've both got an extra long free weekend and we've both got no plans I've booked us an adventure weekend away" he pauses waiting for her reaction. Slowly she turns to look at him, her eyes have narrowed and her face is pale "you've done what?" she says almost shouting. "Oh c'mon Scully it'll be fun there's horse riding, water skiing, roller blading, everything you could possibly want to do on a lovely free weekend" "NO" she shouts "no Mulder it's not everything I want to do " I just want to go home, have a bath and lie on the couch with a heat pad watching old movies and eating chocolate"  
Before she can stop them tears are running down her face and Mulder is holding her in his arms "it's ok I know you do, there's no adventure weekend I made it up I just needed you to be you and tell me how you feel. I'm here Scully watching you try to always be strong thinking you have to be a certain way to be accepted. Maybe that's true in parts of the bureau but not here Scully not with me"  
"There's no adventure weekend, really?" she says relief flooding her voice.  
"No"he says tucking her hair behind her ear "no horse riding or sky diving, I thought maybe pizza, a movie and a cuddle might be more appropriate for our long weekend"  
Scully smiles "I'd like that, I'd like that a lot"  
A few hours later Mulder and Scully are curled up on Scully's couch. Scully stretches out across Mulders lap and fixes him with a curious look  
"Mulder how the hell did you come up with that ridiculous plan of an adventure weekend?"  
Mulder looks suddenly pleased with himself "you know Scully that advert on tv the one for tampons where they tell you that all women want to do when they have their period is ride horses and roller blade"


End file.
